The development of broadband, high-isolation, and noise suppression circulators with simultaneous transmit and receive (STAR) capabilities would enable multi function and multi-task operations for radar systems with multi functional communication applications. The commercial applications is to promote the development of innovative broadband products and services with simultaneous transmit and receive capabilities for next-wave of multi-tasking industrial products in the areas of ultra-high-speed wireless data communications and broadband internet access. Moreover, these STAR features of the active circulator allow subassembly MMIC integrations with possible circuit reductions and reuse from circuitry redundancy which may result in cost savings from system architect viewpoint. The inventors have experience with a Lange-type or quadrature hybrid quasi-active circulator capable of high isolation application and reducing noise through phase separation and interference techniques. They propose to improve upon this by constructing subsystem by combining the quadrature hybrid structure with ferrite circulators to further enhance isolation and suppress noise at the receive port from the transmit port. The quadrature hybrid structure can be implemented by Lange couplers. The improvements are for both the active circulators and subsystems using typical ferrite circulators or other symmetrical/unilateral circuits placed at the Y-junctions. For the active circulator, the improvement is lower insertion losses for both the transmit to antenna path and the antenna to receive path. For subsystems using typical ferrite circulators, the improvements are enhancement of isolation between the transmit and receive port and noise suppression at the receive port from the transmit port, due to the phase cancellation of a 3-Lange architecture in additional to the isolation of the ferrite circulator. Refer to US Patent Document: Publication Number US-20098954-A1.